Bulma's Story
by bulmas-angel
Summary: Bulma age 14 goes through suicide drugs and parents shipping her off to live with her uncle for the summer. There she meets Vegeta. Can she learn to trust again? Or will she go down a dark path which can only lead to death?
1. Prologe

**Sorry for the long wait. Stuff went on but I'm back with new ideas and yeah so heres the story. I don't own anything.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Thoughts"_

"Talking"

::Diary Entry; Number One::

Great. Just great. I just had to say "It can't get worse then this". But oh no. It can. And now. My life is turning upside down and I feel like breaking down. You see, I'm not your normal 14 year old. I've been through shit most teens shouldn't go through. Or do. Alright well. Long story. But I have time to tell you. You see; one of my very best friends Jeremy has commited suicide. Him and I have been friends since third grade. And we were dating too... We lasted ten months and a day. Then the next month after we break up, I go to his house to stop by and what do I find? Cops. Caution tape. Jeremy's dead body being put on a stretcher. Trust me, not a nice sight to see. A couple days later was his funeral. Apperantly he hung himself. For what reason, I don't know. No one will let me know. **Faggots**. But anyways, after that, well I was depressed. I'd cut, I'd cry, I'd do drugs. And all that time I thought yeah life can't get any worse. Well thats when my parents found out about everything. How? I don't freaking know. But it's messed up. They send me to thearopy and the nutjob tried to get me to take depression pills. Like hell if I'm going to start those. I already used to take pills. I'm sick of them. And since my parents saw that whatever they did wasn't working, they decide to send me to live with my aunt and uncle who live across the nation. New school. New life. New begining. New people... I hate it.

My name's Bulma and this here, is my story of how I came to a new town with nothing but a troubled past and transform into someone I would never had expected to be.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yeah its a short begining. But it'll do for now. Chapter One should be out by the end of this week. **


	2. Flashbacks Begin

**Yep. I'm back. Sooo yeah here's Chapter One.**

**I own nothing**

**"talking"**

_"thinking"_

_**'flashback'**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

::Diary Entry; Two::

The Flashbacks started again...

**"Bulma! Sweety! Time to wake up!" **Aunt Sue called from downstairs. **"Yeah come on squirt, your waffels are getting cold" **Uncle Mike also called. **"Whatever. I'm comming down in a few!" **I got dressed in a red shirt with three skulls going across the chest area, and one of my old pairs of faded trip pants. **"A few holes, but its all good." **I put on my eye liner not heavy but not light either. _Just the way Jeremy liked it_. I stiffened. I just always had to think of 'him'. _Better left in the past._ **"Hey squirt! Be sure to wear a hoodie or something, its chilly out." **Uncle Mike had always cared for me and my health after all the trouble I caused this family... I still can't figure out why.

**"Stop calling me that! And sure yeah whatever I'll wear a flippin' hoodie!" **I went into my closet and realized that the only hoodie I had was Jeremy's. _The one he gave me three weeks before his death.._ I shook my head and tried to get the thoughts out. But they kept comming. _Its all my fault he's gone. _**"No.."** I whispered. _I killed someone. _**"No he killed himself!" **_I caused him to kill himself. _**"It was his choice!" **I dropped on my knees holding my head. _He made that choice only because of the pain I caused him! _**"It was only a fight!" **_A fight that ended with death. _**"SHUT UP!" **

**"Sweety? Is everything okay up there?" **Aunt Sue also cared about me and my well being. _What is it with these people?! _**"Yeah! I'm Fine Aunt Sue! Just the damn birds. Ha ha. they just never shut up!" **I lied so swiftly. I never used to be able to do that. _What have I become?_ **"Oh. Okay Sweety! Just remeber its the first week of summer, so just take it easy!" **_What__she really means is don't slip up._ I sighed and got to my feet and grabbed the black hoodie.

_**"Here you go BJ, you look cold. Have it." Jeremy looked in my eyes and held out his favorite hoodie. "Well take it! My arms getting stiff here" We both laughed. "Are you sure? You look cold now that you took off your hoodie." I teased him. "Shut up BJ just take it" He teased back. "Finnne!" I put it on. "My don't you look sexy in my hoodie" He teased again. "Psh as if. Its my hoodie now!" We both laughed and I kissed him on the cheek. Then he smiled and gave me his cute wink that he does when he's up to something. He started to run away. "Jeremy! No don't leave me!" I laughed. "Jeremy!"**_

**"But he did leave me. In this heel, by myself." **I started to walk down the stairs. **"Look who finally decided to show her face" **Uncle Mike laughed and continued on, **"Alright since you get pissed when I call you squirt I guess I'm going to call you something else from now on" **I gave him a look. And raised both of my brows. **"Thats would be..?" **I grabbed my waffels and started to eat them. **"Meatal Head!" **I coughed. _Meatal Head? What the hell? You know what.. It's better then squirt. Let the man have his fun. _**"Alright Uncle Mike. I like that one. You can call me that." **I started to finish my waffels when Aunt Sue came in the room. **"Didn't you use to have an old nick name? Like BC or BG or BB or something like that" **I put down half of the unfinished waffel.

_"She's talking about BJ...The nick name Jeremy used to call me..." _**"It was BJ. And do NOT I repeat do NOT call me that. EVER." **I stood up and opened the front door. **"I'm going to the park to get some air. I'll be back before midnight." **I walked out of the house. I could hear Uncle Mike say **"I think we crossed the borderline with Meatal Head" **As pissed as I was I still had to smile at the new name I had gotten from my uncle. '_Meatal Head..Thats going to grow on me for sure.'_

_**"But everyone calls you Bulma! I want to be speacial!" Jeremy pouted. I laughed, "Well call me whatever you want to I don't care." Jeremy did a little dance. I laughed again. "Woohoo! But! If I call you something, no one else can call you it. Got it?" I gave him a look "Yeah fine sure" He kissed me gently. "Sweet. Your awesome BJ." I got confused. "BJ?" "Bulma+Jeremy" I gasped. "Sounds lmae I know. But I don't care." I hugged him. "I love you Jeremy forever and always..."**_

And thats when I ran into something..Or someone..**"Hey! Watch where your going!" **I looked up to see a well built teen with spikey hair, shaped like a flame. He had cold dark eyes, and he was wearing a band tee-shirt with the same trip pants as me. Only more newer and a different design, **"Maybe you should watch out instead!" **We both glared at each other for awhile. **"Your new arn't you?" **He asked suddenly. I stepped back. _Is it really that obvious? Gah. Lame. _**"So what if I am? Whats it to you?" **I looked him straight in the eye, **"Because everyone knows me, they stay out of my way and they don't pick fights with me like you." **_Dick. _**"Even if I did know you, I wouldn't care. You seem like an ass so back off." **_Oh yeah real smooth girl. _**"Back off? Girl. You make me laugh. Your the one who should back off." **_Ass. _**"My Names Bulma not Girl you faggot. And NO You! back! Off!" **_Why am I getting so pissed off about this. _**"Well my names Vegeta." **_Odd. This convo is very odd. Indeed. _

**"Cool. Now step aside. I would like to make it through." **_Jerk. _**"Nope can't do that. You first have to answser my question, are you new here?" **_Awh Damn it. _**"Yup, Happy now?" **I clentched my fists. Ready to defend myself against anything that could happen. Vegeta looked me in the eyes and started to walk towards me then he passed me, but he stopped halfway. **"Don't ever try and push me again got it girl? Good."** _Dick. _"**Whatever" **And with that said I walked off towards my Uncles house.

_**"You kissed her!" I yelled. "Yeah I did! But I-" "You what?!?! You screwed up? Yeah you did. You thought it was me? How the hell could you thin that? Never meant for this to happen? Go die you hurt me beyond beliefe i dont want to speak to you again. We're over." "But BJ! She seriously forced herself on me! I didn't want to kiss her! You know that she wants to be with me! She'll do anything, I love you, you know that I would never want to hurt you." I crossed my arms. "Yeah well you did hurt me. Look I'm going to go home and think it over but for now we're finnished." "BJ, look no matter what happens.. Just know that I'll always love you.. and nothings your fault." I turned. "What do you mean?" "Nothing. Just go. I'll talk to you whenever."**_

I got home around 2 pm and decided that I had enough for one day. So I went up stairs and took a shower and here I am now writing in this dumb book. Funny. That last fight was the last time Jeremy and I talked to each other, the next week I went to his house and found him hanging..Bleh I don't want to think about it. But that Vegeta guy.. he was odd. But yet cool in a way. Like I could trust him. Urgh yeah right. I will never trust a guy for as long as I live. Well heres where I'm ending it for today you dumb book. Same time same place tomorrow.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Its short but better then the prologe. Sooo. Bulma meets Vegeta. What will happen next?**

**Reveiw!**

**Next chapter might be up by this week or in the next three weeks.**

**Family Stuff. Eh.**


	3. Douche

Thanks for the reviews

Ok well

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_::flashbacks::_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**::Diary Entry; Three::**

Hey. Yeah so. Not much happened this morning. Just life sucks. Aunt Sue and Uncle Mike wanted to go somewhere for the vacation. I told them no. Absolutly not. Hell no. Never. So what did they do? They left me here.

_'All by my self..Alone...Like usual...Might as well take a walk'_

I got up from the couch and went up to the hallway mirror. I fixed my hair and just left the house.

Locking it up of course.

_'Maybe I'll run into that Vegeta guy again'_

I sighed. "Yeah then what will I do? Act like a dumbass again? I think not." I continued on my walk and I ended up at the park.

_'Funnnnnnn urgh yeah right'_

I just kept walking until I found this oak tree and I sat under it. I closed my eyes. "Now I just have to wait."

"Wait for who girl?" I opened one eye and saw Vegeta. "I'm waiting for it to rain" He sat down under the tree, a couple feet away from me.

"Its a summer day girl; Its not going to rain" I closed my eye. "My names Bulma you douche. And I'll just wait here till it does rain."

"Why? I mean I love the rain and all. But I wouldn't wait under a tree fo rit. And I'll call you whatever I want too." I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Whatever you wouldn't understand. Your all the same. Every single guy. And fine call me that I don't care douche"

"What? Did some guy hurt you in the past? By wanting to get into your pants or something? Or did your boyfriend cheat on you?" He said sarcasticlly.

"Shut up. Just shut up. No None of those things happened. It was all a mistake. SHUT UP YOU DOUCHE" I clenched my fists.

"Whatever Its in the past now theres nothing I can do. and if your calling me girl be expected to be called douche." I said as I looked up at the sky.

"Fine. I'm done here anyways." Vegeta got up and stretched. I stood up and started to walk back to the house.

"Girl get back here" I stoped and sighed "what do you want douche?"

He walked beside me. "Nothing. I'm walking you home."

I looked at him. "Why?"

He shrugged. "You look like you need to be around someone"

I shook off the feeling he was giving me and we walked to my house.

In that awkward state of silence, you know the kind where no one knows what to say but they really do but they don't know how to say it?

Yeahhh I hate those times too.

We got to my front porch and Vegeta looked at me.

"Look I'm not going to ask you about anything that happened. But know this. I'm an ass. But I'm here for you, we dont know each other that well but thats what makes it better I guess... But anyways whatever it is I bet I've been through it too"

I looked at him. First I smiled and then I got pissed.

"NO. I bet you DIDN'T go through what I did."

He smirked and crossed his arms.

"Try me"

"Suicide"

"Lost my sister, she shot herself when she found out she was pregnant"

"Oh jeeze"

"Whats you story?"

"Best friend who turned into a boyfriend hung himself. Wait SHIT. No That never happened. I made that up. Just Urgh. Thanks for trying to help douche. But I don't need anyone"

"Whatever girl. You'll need someone in time."

"Yeah bye"

And here I am now. writing in you. Hold on someones at the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma opened the door. "Girl I need somewhere to stay"

"What the hell. Douche you can't just stay here!"

Vegeta dropped his bag. "Look, its only for a week. Maybe less. But right now things at home are getting bad to worse."

Bulma looked at Vegeta in the eye and knew he wasn't lying.

"Fine sure. My Aunt and Uncle are out of town for a month. Stay as long as you like. Just no parties or tricks or whatever."

"Aunt and Uncle?" vegeta hoisted his bag on his sholder and brought it to the living room.

"Yeah. My parents sent me here. They thought I would have a better life."

"Are you?" Vegeta sat on the couch.

Bulma walked into the kicthen to egt a glass of water.

"I guess. My Autn and Uncle are very kind. And your someone who I can talk to."

Vegeta noticed the diary. "Whats this book here?"

"Dont touch it!" Bulma ran into the living room.

"Why not?" Vegeta looked at her.

"Ever here of privacy?" Bulma took the book into her arms.

"Nope. Its a diary I'm guessing?" Vegeta looked to the side showing he was bored.

"Yeah."

"Yep"

"Yup"

"Its yep not yup"

"Bullshit"

"Fuck you"

"No thanks I'm good"

"Bite me!"

"If you say so."

"OW! God damnit!"

"You told me to bite you!"

"Christ girl!"

"Haha Douche."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No flashbacks here.**

**And yeah its still short**

**But eh Idk if I wanted to continue this.**

**If I get over 15 reveiws by August then I'll post a new chapter.**

**Yay Bulma and vegeta are friends.**

**R&R**

**Thanks byeee.**


	4. You're Not Alone

Thanks for your reviews guys :) I'll try to make this one longer. But yeah I'm still unsure about continuing this. Ok so lets recap about last time. Bulma's Aunt and Uncle is on vacation for a month. Vegeta needs a place to crash. Hmmm. I wonder what will happen...

"talking"

"_Lyrics"_

_::Thoughts::_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**::Diary Entry; Four::**

Wow I havn't written in you for what.. Three days maybe?

New record. Yay me!? Yeah I think I need to lay off the soda...

Well anyways. The first actual day Vegeta stayed here was very awkward.

It was that silence. And I usually love silence.

But it was just torture! I mean. My first friend here, just us two sitting in the living room.

Not saying anything! So then I turn on the radio and By My Side by 3 Doors Down comes on.

And typically I'm not such a "3 Doors Down Fan" But I was too lazy to change the station.

And It was jsut so weird. I don't know. The lyrics? It just got to me.

_They built this world and I have come  
_

_I need another, like a brother  
_

_For a cryin' shoulder"_

Its like describing what i feel now. I mean.

Think about it... "_They blazed a trail I dared to run" _My parents...

They wanted what was best for me. They had my life planned out.

A heiress to the famous family Capsule Corp.

And what do I do? Try to run from my problems. Just Find the cowardly way out.

And then "_They built this world and I have come" _My Aunt and Uncle...

They had their own little happy life going on. And then I get sent here.

I probably ruined their life. But then again... I can change it.. Can't I?

I'm so confused.. But get this... "_I need another, like a brother" _I do need someone.

That someone.. Was across the room staring at me. ::_Vegeta...::_

I guess I. Do need someone. But. Vegeta (sighs) I hope so.

And ding ding ding "_For a cryin' shoulder" _Yup.

I need Vegeta. God. I'm starting to get all teary eyed jsut thinking about it.

I somehow feel ashamed of myself. I mean it wasn't even a year ago that Jeremy died.

And now it seems like I'm moving on. And it bugs me. Alot.

Oh and I guess when those lyrics started to play I was thinking about these things;

And I kinda sortaish got all teary eyed without knowing.

Andddddd I wasn't paying attention tp what Vegeta was doing.

He was changing the station.

Without my permission.

_::Douche::_

But yeah. He changes it and then Wake up by Lost Prophets comes on.

And I'm not a Lost Prophet Fan either.

Wow. Its so not my day I guess.

But Vegeta..

He BLASTS it. The windows where shaking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VEGETA! DOUCHE! WHATEVER! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHAT!!!!?"

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!"

"IF I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU DOUCHE!"

"WHATEVER WOMAN JUST SHUT UP"

"NO THIS IS MY HOUSE"

"BUT YOU BIT ME!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?!?!"

"YOUR A WOMAN YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO FREAKING BITE PEOPLE!"

"YOU TOLD ME TO!"

"IT WAS A FORM OF WORDS!"

"SO?!"

Vegeta lowered the radio then.

"Sooooo. YOU. BIT. ME!"

"I DON'T HAVE RABI'S OR ANYTHING!"

"I certainly hope you don't, I'll sue you."

"PSHH YOU WOULD NOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL YELLING"

"I DON'T KNOW DOES IT BOTHER YOU?!"

"YES IT DOES!"

Door bell rings.

"I BETTER GET THAT!"

"STOP YELLING FOR CHRIST SAKE!"

"SHUT UP DOUCHE!"

I opened the door and there was a Fed-Ex guy standing there looking all confused.

"Uhm Ma'am here's your package could you sign this?"

"SURE!"

"STOP YELLING WOMAN!"

"Uhmm. yeah hurry up and sign that so I can leave."

"Oops. Sorry. My bad."

I signed it and the guy left. I hoisted the package up on my sholder and brought it into the kichten.

And of course Veggie head followed.

"Whats that?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"YELL ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL BITE YOU THIS TIME"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE"

Oh but he would.

"OW YOU FREAKING FUCKER! THAT HURT!"

He laughed and laughed and laughed.

I growled and read the package.

**To: Bulma Briefs (address here) **

**From: Teddy and Bunny Briefs (address here)**

"Joy.. I wonder what it is.."

Vegeta stoped laughing and walked over and got close to my ear.

'THEN OPEN IT!!"

"DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!"

"DON'T BITE ME!"

"YOU BIT ME THIS TIME!"

"SO?!"

"URGH GET ME A KNIFE?!"

Vegeta looked a little weirded out.

"What the hell for?"

"To open the package!"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"yeah"

"GET THE DAMN KNIFE!"

"I GOT IT HERE FINE OK! HERE!"

I opened the package and BAM.

There was some CDs a Tee-Shirt and a pair of plaid capri Trip Pants.

Superb.

The new The Used CD

The new Sum41 CD

The old Lost Prophet CD

::_I don't like them but oh well::_

And of course the Paramore CD.

_::Hey I'm not complaining...About ALL of them.::_

And the shirt was just a black shirt. with a pirate ship on it.

::_Pirates Rule._

_And I'm not talking about Pirates of the Carribean._

_Just Pirates in general._

_And The Trip Pants where pretty rad._

_This is and always will be their way of saying sorry._

_Buying me stuff_.::

"Uh yeah Woman. Gimme that Lost Prophet CD."

"Why should I?"

"One; we didn't get to hear that song that was playing before because of you loud mouth and Two I will bite you again if you don't"

"Freaking freak"

"You saying Freaking alot"

"Oh what like twice?"

"Thats more then I have said it today"

"But you didnt..."

"And I won't"

Vegeta grabbed the CD and put it in.

And once again.

Wake up was playing full blast in my house.

_"So are we lost or do we know  
which direction we should go  
sit around and wait for someone to take our hands and lead the way_."

I look at Vegeta and lifted my eyebrow.

He shrugged and said its a good song.

I just listened anyway.

Hey! Its not like I had anything better to do...

_"Cause every day we're getting older  
and every day we all get colder  
we're sick of waiting for our answers." _

"Is this supossed to mean something to me?"

"You figure it out. Its just a song"

_"Wake up,wake up, wake up  
yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
wake up, wakeup, wake up  
yeah so sick of waiting, for us to make a move" _

I left the room after that.

I had a headache plus my throat hurt.

Nap time!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok soooo. Yeah. That was pretty much the first day.

Then the second day Vegeta and I had a cooking contest.

Don't ask.

But I'll explain anyways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You a good cook?" vegeat asked me when I was brushhing me teeth.

I spit. "Not really, why are you?"

He made a disgusted look "Eh. Yeah. But your the woman you have to cook"

I spit again just to annoy him.

"Excuse me?"

I wiped my mouth on a towel.

"Thats gross. And you heard me"

"Hmm. Well. Lets cook something. And whos ever is the best we will eat."

"Uh ok.."

"To the kitchen!"

"Your weird."

"You don't know the real me."

"Likewise"

So we walked into the kitchen and got out everything.

I wasn't paying attention to what he was making.

But I was gonna make noodles and potatoes with lots of seasoning stuff.

I used to esperiment with Jeremy when we got bored.

_::Caution: My cooking may be leathel at times.::_

So yeah. My ingredients where..

A box of funky looking noodles.

Two potatoes.

Water.

Chili Powder.

Pepper.

Salt.

Garlic Powder.

Mrs.Dash Vegetable stuff.

And some other seasonings.

Well I made it and I put it on two plates.

By the time I was done. Vegeta had been sitting at the table with his food choice finished.

He made ribs.

"Freaking Ass!"

"Three times you said it."

"Bite me"

"If you say so"

"No I don't! I changed my mind!"

"Good. Now. What the hell is the stuff"

"Uhh. Pasta with Potatoes"

"Potatoes?"

"Yeah."

"Ok lets try yours first"

So we ate it. And it wasn't half bad.

It was pretty good. And so where the ribs.

So we decieded to take turns for cooking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My days have been pretty odd.

But the weirdest one was yesterday when I couldn't find you.

And there was a squirrel in the house.

I never knew Vegeta was affraid of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I was asleep.

Wonderful sleep.

I love sleep.

ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzZzZZZzzz.

"WOMAN! WOMAN!WOMAN!"

"urgghhh Douche." I refused to open my eyes. I rolled over and put my head under my pillow.

"WOMAN GET UP DAMNIT WE HAVE COMPANY!"

Vegeta sounded scared.

My eyes shot open.

"WHY WHATS GOING ON?!"

"JUST GET DOWN HEREEEEE!"

"I shot up out of my bed and went down stairs to find...

Vegeta...

Standing on my Uncles dinning room table...

With my Aunts mop in his hand...

And he was looking at the floor...

I looked to the area he was staring at..

It was a squirrel...

A cute little squirrel...

"VEGETA WHAT THE HELL YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP FOR THIS?!"

"WOMAN DON'T BE FOOLED THIS THING IS EVIL IT WONT LET ME GET DOWN FROM THE TABLE!"

"JUST JUMP"

"I TRIED THAT AND IT ATTACKED ME!"

"HOW SO?!"

"IT BIT MY LEG AND WOULDN'T LET GO!"

"HOW'D YOU GET IT OFF!"

"WITH THE MOP!"

Vegeta tried to move to the left.

The squirrel followed him.

Vegeta moved to the left.

The squirrel followed him again.

Vegeta faced me.

And the squirrel ran under the table and faced Vegeta.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN!"

"Oh god."

"HELP?"

I found a bucket and put it on top of the squirrel and let it outside.

But before that I fell on my ass laughing for about ten or twenty minutes.

Vegeta got down and sighed.

"I hate those things"

"Because your scared of them?"

"Shut it"

"Your lame"

"Shut it"

"Your uncool'

"Woman..."

"Your gangsta"

"THATS IT"

He bit me in the arm.

I smacked him upside the head.

"FREAKING FREAK!"

"FOUR TIMES!"

"FREAKING VAMPIRE FREAK!"

"FIVE TIMES"

"FREANKING DOUCHE"

"SIX TIMES"

"I'M GOING TO FREAKIG KILL YOU"

"SEVEN TIMES"

"WHERES THAT FREAKING SQUIRREL?!?!"

"EIGHT TIMES AND NO!"

"FREAKING HELL"

"NINE TIMES!"

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP"

"JEREMY!"

"WOM- HEY WAIT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Oh shit."

Tears came to my eyes.

_::I didn't mean to say his name._

_It slipped out._

_Me and him used to argue like that all the time._

_And I got carried away._

_Shit. I'm such an idiot.::_

"Woman?"

I shook my head and backed away.

"Bulma."

I looked at the ground and started to cry.

I just couldn't hold it anymore.

I felt angry with myself for forgeting him for two days.

And for laughing around with Vegeta.

For being confused.

For being sent here.

For everything.

I just broke down.

And Vegeta hugged me.

He rocked me back and forth and rubbed my back.

I cried into his chest.

He started to sing the Saosin song. Your not Alone.

"_That's just like him  
To wander off in the evergreen park  
Slowly searching  
For any sign of the ones he used to love  
He says hes got nothing left to live for  
(He says hes got nothing left)  
And this time I think you'll know_

_::He's talking about himself?::_

_You're not alone  
There's more to this I know  
You can make it out  
You will live to tell_

_::Vegeta...::_

_She's just like him._

_Spoiled rotten, confused by the lies shes been fed_

_Shes searching for no one (but herself)_

_Her eyes turn to green and she seems to be happy that she is her_

_And this time I think you'll know_

_::Hey... That sounds like me...::_

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_You will live to tell_

_::Vegeta...Please don't leave me::_

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_(there is more to this)_

_::Promise me. You'll be by my side::_

_We're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_you will live to tell_

_(so tell me)_

_::We need each other.. Vegeta..::_

_You're not alone_

_There is more to this I know_

_You can make it out_

_you will live to tell_

_You're not alone_

_You're not, You're not alone"_

_::Vegeta.. I think I can trust once more::_

"That is so our song" I said to him after a couple of sobs.

"Hm. yeah." He smiled at me.

Like he read my thoughts.. Or something..

"Bulma. I promise. I will always be here for you."

"Thanks. I needed someone like you"

And with that I fell asleep in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And then an hour ago I awoke in my bed.

And I found you in my closet.

Where I hid you from Vegeta.

Ahahahaha.

My bad.

Alright well my arms cramping.

Write in you tomorrow possibly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woohoo that was fun writing. :)

Alright read and reveiw.


End file.
